


I Don’t Break Hearts, I Destroy Them

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Someone help Hank Pym, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-Seven.He hated himself. But what else was new.





	I Don’t Break Hearts, I Destroy Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting experience. I've always kinda wanted to write this pairing, but I didn't know how. I think I got it though. 
> 
> This takes place before Ultron takes over Hank's body and wears him like a trophy. I don't really know where it takes place to be honest, but I also don't think Ultron has a dick and I gave him one anyway so you're just gonna have to roll with it. I also mention Hank dying and wanting to die in this, so if that's not something you can read through, I'd suggest avoiding this one.
> 
> I mention Eric O'Grady in this fic. I mention a lot of characters but I love Eric, so I thought I'd mention him again here. And no one ever mentions him besides me.
> 
> Title is from "Destroyer" by Saint Motel.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fear ran down his spine, cold and hot at the same time, and he realized that he was truly immobilized as he awoke. Hank’s head ached, struggling with the chains that kept him raised in the air. His feet fought to find the floor, yanked up just high enough to be uncomfortable.

A voice that was both even and robot broke him out of his thoughts, and Hank began to struggle in earnest.

“There is no point in trying to escape, father.” Ultron spoke and, for a brief second, Hank realized that he finally knew true fear.

He supposed that was Ultron’s goal all along. He continued to struggle at the manacles holding him up, fighting hard against his bonds. The only thing that changed was the thick line of blood that trickled down his arm, pooling in the crook of his elbow and moving down further until it was dripping down onto the cement floor of the bunker. The sound of his blood dripping made him flinch, which made the chains rattle even more.

Ultron regarded the scene before him, indifference somehow present on his permanently smiling face. The grin, stretched wide, only served to make him even more intimidating but the cuts on Hank’s arms took the fight right out of him. He sagged down, the chains cutting into him further and drawing more blood down his arms. Hank panted and cursed, licking lips which were dried from his screams. He hadn’t even realized he had been yelling, the fog of his terror overwhelming him, but his voice was hoarse when he spoke.

“What do you want from me?” He asked and Ultron just laughed.

It was a loud, unnatural sound that made Hank flinch once again. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, tears rolling down his face.

“I am teaching you.”  
“Teaching me what?”  
“That you are mine, just as I am yours.”

If he could laugh, he would’ve. Instead, it just made his heart leap in his chest and his breathing grow more shallow. Every regret that he had thought he got over came back to the forefront and, if he had time, he would be having a panic attack. Instead, he listened as Ultron’s hand cannons powered up.

As he braced himself for a killing blow, one thought bubbled up to the front of his mind. There was so much he regretted in his life. Hank thought that he had so much to make up for, that he would’ve had more time. Every bad thing he had ever done, everything he had to apologize for, every _person_ he had to apologize to. Jan, of course. The Avengers for creating Ultron in the first place. Scott Lang and Eric O’Grady for discovering the particle that had done so much damage to both of their lives.

Hank had once said that he could live without regrets. Some checklist on a long-lost piece of paper in a better moment of his life, where he was briefly neither manic nor depressed for just a little while. 

He listened to Ultron’s arm cannon power up, waited for the end, but the end never came. Instead, it shut off with a whirr. Hank sighed in relief, sagging down. With Ultron behind him and the roaring in his ears, he didn’t hear nor see him move forward.

The smell of burning flesh rose up, Hank noticed that before he felt the searing, blinding pain. As if his brain was trying to protect him from it as long as it could, holding the gate back on the pain. It couldn’t stay away for forever, though, the pain breaking free. 

Hank _screamed_ , eyes squeezing shut as pain tore at every fiber of his being. He struggled against the burning metal pressed against his back. It was red hot, enough where Ultron could pull back without taking any flesh with him. Hank sobbed and gasped for air, writhing as cold air hit the open wound on his back.

“Now we know that you are mine, as we know that I am yours.”

In that moment, as Hank nearly blacked out from the pain wracking his body, he could only wish that Ultron had killed him. Had taken his head off with an energy blast. His friends would bury his body, cry over him and remember only the good things about him. They wouldn’t talk about how awful he was in comparison to them, they wouldn’t talk about how he ruined _everything_. Maybe they would have even cried for him, no one would talk about how he screwed things up with Jan, how he abused her. Instead, they’d listen as Janet told stories about how he was a loving husband, the Avengers would tell stories about all the times he saved their lives, Scott Lang and Eric O’Grady both mentioning how he changed their lives for the better.

Instead, he had a permanent mark on his skin that _proved_ that he created Ultron and failed at everything he did. 

Caught in his mind and his memories, he didn’t feel Ultron positioning his barely slicked cock at his entrance until the head pushed in, tearing his hole from the lack of prep. Once again, he found himself screaming, this time from a very different sort of pain.

“N-No, don’t. Ultron, please.” He begged.

He hated himself in that moment, as Ultron started to thrust into him. It was a different sort of pain but it hurt so much less than the branding that it almost felt _good_. Ultron hadn’t prepped him enough but his cock was smooth metal. The initial shock of pain faded away, leaving a burning sort of ache that melted away in favor of a sick sort of pleasure. Hank tried to focus on the pain of the brand but the head of Ultron’s cock bumped against his prostate and he gasped out instead.

Hank tried begging for it to stop once again but Ultron only gave an even rougher thrust, hips pressing in so hard that it should have hurt, but he could only moan despite himself. He tried to keep the noises back but it was too late and Ultron’s hand came around front to stroke him.

It was the hand that he had been branded by, the residual heat from it almost too hot. It felt good on his skin though, the heat feeling almost like a real hand if not for the smoothness. Ultron quickly stroked his cock from half-hard to fully erect and leaking onto the floor, alongside his still-dripping blood. 

“No, please!” Hank sobbed.

If he came from the feeling of Ultron’s hand and cock on him, there would be no coming back from it. Yet, he found himself tipping over the edge as Ultron dug fingers into the open wound from his branding, back arching as he shot hot cum onto the floor, another stain to go along with the blood. He sobbed as he did so, moaning wordlessly.

When Ultron pulled out of him, he sagged forward and continued to sob.

“Now you can see, father. You are _mine_ and I am yours. We belong together.”

And a sick, traitorous part of him almost wanted to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
